


I'm a bit sad...

by Ebm36



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: Tom Burke as Cormoran Strike





	I'm a bit sad...

**_"I'm a bit sad, Robin". Ep 2, S2_ **

 

__


End file.
